PERDIDA EN SAILOR MOON: ¿Un nuevo final feliz?
by little sunshine girl
Summary: Abby conoce la historia de Serena como la palma de su mano. Ha visto el anime, leido el manga y a pesar de los años lo sigue haciendo con frecuencia. Eso es lo que ha permitido que su vida tenga un poco de cordura. Sin embargo, su mundo se vuelve patas arriba al despertar y encontrarse en plena ciudad de Tokio, al lado de Serena. ¿Seria posible? Acaso... ¿Sailor Moon era real?
1. REALIDAD INTERRUMPIDA

**PERDIDA EN SAILOR MOON: ¿UN NUEVO FINAL FELIZ?**

**By Ms Yass**

REALIDAD INTERRUMPIDA

Abby despertó ese lunes con el mismo pensamiento de siempre: ¡Ojala fuera domingo! El reloj marcaba las 8 de la mañana y sabía perfectamente que debía levantarse o no llegaría a tiempo a su trabajo, pero eso no le impidió que volviera a taparse con las sabanas.

A los pocos segundos sintió una corriente de frio y se sentó en la mullida cama, solo para percatarse de que Derek, su novio, la había destapado a propósito.

_ Arriba dormilona, es tarde –le dijo sonriente a modo de saludo.

Abby lo contemplo mientras él caminaba hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Alto, rubio, de ojos color miel y con un brillante futuro como abogado por delante, Derek era lo que toda chica podría llegar a desear. Ambos se habían conocido en el primer año de la secundaria mientras participaban en el equipo de debates. La atracción había sido instantánea y ya llevaban cinco años juntos, incluido uno de convivencia.

El cómodo departamento que alquilaban entre los dos estaba elegantemente ordenado e impecable, gracias a la naturaleza organizada de él y a la aceptación de ella. A Abby le gustaba todo lo colorido, y le hubiese encantado mezclar distinta culturas en la decoración, pero de haberlo hecho todo el mundo pensaría que se había vuelto loca.

Al terminar el colegio había decidido que quería viajar a la India y se los había comentado a su novio dos días antes de comenzar en a trabajar en el aburrido banco de su padre. De verdad creía que Derek entendería su cambio, pero él siempre había pensado que todo debía de estar organizado o nunca funcionaria. En ese entonces, había tomado en cuenta el consejo de Derek y había dejado pasar su sueño. Pero unos meses atrás había sugerido dejar todo y largarse por allí, a recorrer Europa y él había contestado que solo una persona desequilibrada se iría a cualquier parte de mochilero.

A decir verdad, esta fase suya de sistematización le había encantado años atrás, pero últimamente él había dejado escapar insinuaciones de matrimonio y ella se había encontrado en una encrucijada: ¿realmente quería pasar el resto de su vida con alguien tan… ajustado a las reglas? Abby había representado a la hija y novia perfecta tanto tiempo que ahora lo que necesitaba en su vida era aventura, y sabía muy bien que no la conseguiría de Derek.

_ ¿Quieres té o café? –pregunto él, sacándola de sus reflexiones.

_ Oh, cualquiera de los dos estaría bien.

_ No, no lo está. ¿Te daría lo mismo morir de vieja que atropellada por un auto? No, pues bien, no es lo mismo beber té que café.

Abby lo miro atontada, pensando que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra.

_ Tomare lo mismo que tu –contesto luego de unos segundos.

_ Muy bien, pero luego no te quejes si no es lo que querías.

_ ¿Debemos tener esta conversación todos los días? –Pregunto ella algo molesta a la vez que se levantaba-. Ya estoy algo cansada de escuchar tus críticas sin fin.

_ No es mi culpa si eres una indecisa, cielo.

Abby camino hasta el baño y suspiro. ¿De veras podía compartir su vida con alguien así? Amaba a Derek, en verdad que sí, pero su capacidad para analizar, ordenar y criticar todo había dejado de ser llamativa e interesante para convertirse en una completa molestia. Se puso su traje azul marino y fue hasta el espejo del living a peinarse y maquillarse sin decir una palabra. A veces era mejor el silencio.

Derek noto su enojo y la siguió con una taza de café en la mano. Mientras Abby peinaba su ondulado cabello, la tomo por la cintura con su mano y libre y susurro un "discúlpame" en su oído, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

_ No importa, de veras.

_ ¿De verdad no estas enojada?

_ No, no lo estoy –contesto ella.

_ Entonces quédate aquí un momento, ya regreso.

Derek dejo la taza en sus manos y corrió hacia el armario. Tomo algo de uno de sus sacos y regreso a toda velocidad.

_ Sé que tal vez debería haber hecho esto hace meses y que probablemente ya lo estarás esperando, pero quería estar realmente seguro.

_ ¿Seguro de que? –pregunto ella con un nudo en la garganta.

_ De muchas cosas. Debes saber que para tomare esta decisión tuve en cuenta muchos factores. La larga relación que tenemos, la cantidad de discusiones que hemos tenido en este tiempo, tu relación con mi familia y al revés y el futuro económico de ambos. Ah! También he pensado que esto es lo que se espera de personas como nosotros.

_ ¿Personas como nosotros?

_ Si, ya sabes. Una pareja de varios años, con trabajos estables y esas cosas. Después de mucho análisis decidí que este era el paso más sabio en nuestra relación.

Dicho esto, se arrodillo y puso una cajita de terciopelo negro delante de ella. La abrió y allí estaba: el temor más grande de Abby hecho realidad, en forma de un anillo de diamantes.

_ Abigail Laurens, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Abby no podía respirar. Se suponía que eso era lo que todas las mujeres querían escuchar, pero en su interior sintió que algo andaba mal.

_ ¿Abby? Se supone que tienes que contestarme.

_ Ehh... Yo… No lo sé.

_ ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡¿Llevamos juntos cinco años y no sabes si quieres casarte conmigo?!

_ Así es. No, espera. No estaba lista para escucharlo. Necesito tiempo, eso es todo. ¿Podrías irte?

_ ¿Irme? –pregunto él anonadado.

_ Sí. Irte. Necesito pensar, ya te lo dije.

Lo levanto de un brazo y lo condujo hacia el pasillo, agradeciendo el hecho de que ya estuviera vestido decentemente. Abrió la puerta, lo saco afuera sin prestar atención a su cara de sorpresa y cerro con todas sus fuerzas.

_ Oye, Abby, ¿te encuentras bien? –lo escucho decir a través de la puerta.

_ Sí, sí... Solo… tu solo vete, por favor.

No escucho ninguna respuesta, por lo que supuso que se habría enojado. Y con toda razón, se dijo a sí misma. Había echado a su novio de años segundos después de que él le propusiera matrimonio. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto diría que estaba loca. Pero no, ella no estaba segura y no respondería semejante pregunta hasta saber bien que es lo que quería. Por el momento, se limitó a llamar al banco diciendo que se sentía enferma y se acurruco en su cama. Control remoto en mano, prendió el DVD y se perdió en su serie favorita de todos los tiempos: Sailor Moon.

Había descubierto el anime cuando tenía diez años y ahora, una década después, era una fanática inigualable. Derek criticaba (como casi siempre) su casi obsesión por unos simples "dibujos animados", pero era solo porque no la entendía. Para ella, las graciosas situaciones en las que Serena se metía, la locuacidad de Mina, los inesperados finales y los sacrificios de Darien por Serena eran cosas inalcanzables. Estaba atada a un futuro con hombre predecible y para nada misterioso, al que jamás se le ocurriría ponerse delante de una espada para evitar que la mataran. Por esa razón, usaba al anime con escape, y cada vez que miraba alguna escena se imaginaba a ella misma en esa situación.

Ahora, luego de tan confuso espectáculo, necesitaba olvidarse de todo por un buen rato, y las Sailor Scouts eran las únicas que lograrían ese objetivo. Selecciono el capítulo 34, donde Darien daba su vida por Serena luego de descubrir que ella era Sailor Moon. Abby sonrió al pensar en él. Daría lo que fuera por tener a alguien como Darien a su lado. Quizás no lo demostraba tan seguido, pero amaba a Serena con todas sus fuerzas y no dudaba un segundo en protegerla, sin importarle lo poco que se conocieran, o cualquier otra variable que Derek habría utilizado de haber estado en su lugar. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta: quería a alguien que la quisiera porque sí. No debido a su larga relación, ni a su familia, su futuro o porque era lo que se esperaba de personas como ellos. Quería a alguien que le dijera que ella era la mujer con la que quisiera pasar el resto de su vida… quería a alguien como Darien.

Luego de esta epifanía, decidió que lo justo era decirle a Derek la verdad. Si estaba lista para casarse, solo que no quería casarse con él. Tomo el teléfono, marco su número de celular y espero. Luego de seis tonos atendió el contestador y ella hablo, pidiéndole que vaya a verla en cuanto escuchara el mensaje.

Al cortar, Serena estaba llorando con Darien/Endymion a sus pies. Se acurruco junto a la almohada, pensando en la suerte de la protagonista, quien al menos tenía alguien como él. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y Abby solo susurro dos frases antes de cerrar sus ojos.

_ Me gustaría encontrarte, Darien. Realmente me encantaría…

[...]

El despertador sonó y Abby alargo la mano hacia la mesa de luz para apagarlo. Busco, pero no encontró nada, por lo que supuso que lo había tirado como tantas otras veces. Revolvió las sabanas hasta salir a la superficie y miro. Allí donde debía estar su mesita de noche, se encontró con una pared de color rosa. Frunció el ceño, recordando que su habitación no tenía nada de rosa, ya que Derek aborrecía ese color. Se levantó y miro a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación decorada con imágenes de lunas y estrellas y paredes de color rosa. Las cortinas, blancas, apenas tapaban el sol, que entraba brillante iluminando por completo el lugar. O estaba soñando, o la habían cambiado de departamento mientras dormía. Como la primera opción era la más cercana a la verdad, se limitó a volverse a acostar, esperando salir de ese confuso sueño. Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

_ ¡Qué bueno que has despertado! Jamás conocí a alguien que durmiera tanto como yo, pero supongo que me había olvidado de ti, prima.

_ ¿Prima? Yo no tengo ninguna prima –contesto ella a la chica que había aparecido, también producto de su imaginación.

_ Abby, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Ya, levántate, llegaremos tarde y esta vez no será culpa mía.

La desconocida la obligo a levantarse y, al mirarla bien, Abby se quedó helada. Delante de ella tenía a una jovencita de 16 años, vestida con una remera blanca, pollera azul y zapatos azules, el uniforme escolar. Tenía el cabello rubio y lo llevaba atado en dos coletas. Sus ojos celestes la miraban preocupada.

_ Abby, ¿te encuentras bien?

_ No es posible –murmuro ella mientras volvía a acostarse-. Debo estar soñando, claro que sí.

_ ¡Ya deja de decir tonterías y levántate! Llegaremos tarde y no puedo darme ese lujo otra vez o la maestra me matara.

_ No, no lo hare. Estoy soñando y tengo que despertar inmediatamente.

_ No es un sueño, ¡mira! –dijo pellizcándola con fuerza.

_ ¡Ayyyyy!

_ ¿Ya lo ves? Deja de ser tan quejica y vístete, debemos ir a la escuela y culpa tuya iremos sin desayunar. Luego no te quejes cuando me coma tu almuerzo.

_ Pe-pero yo... tu… No puedo estar aquí, contigo… ¡Tú eres Serena! ¡Serena Tsukino!

_ No, ¡si soy Sailor V! Pues claro que soy Serena. Y tú, querida prima, deberías dejar de decir tantas tonterías. Levántate y vístete, te esperare abajo. Si no vienes en cinco minutos, me iré sin ti.

Abby la vio darle la espalda y bajar indignada. Era imposible. Tenía que ser un sueño… o una pesadilla, aun no estaba segura. De lo único que si lo estaba era que aquello no podía estar pasando. Era totalmente incoherente. Ella no podía estar allí… era imposible que la haya despertado la propia Sailor Moon.

**Notas de la autora:**Hola a todas! Bueno, este es mi primer fic y no se muy bien por donde empezar. Simplemente espero que lo lean y disfruten la historia que he creado, ya que, a quien no le gustaría despertarse en la casa de Serena? Ciertamente a mi si, y es por eso que he decidido ver qué pasa cuando alguien que sabe toda la historia, aparece para complicarlo todo..

Bien, las voy dejando ya que creo que esto ya se ha hecho bastante largo, se aceptan todo tipo de reviews, ya sea que les guste la historia o la odien… De todo el mundo se aprende, cierto?

Saludos…

Ms Yass


	2. ¿SUEÑO O REALIDAD?

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el 2do capitulo de esta loca historia que se me ocurrio un dia.. Espero que les guste!**

**Los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los tomo prestados.**

**¿SUEÑO O REALIDAD?**

A pesar de la urgente advertencia que Abby acababa de recibir, la joven no pudo hacer nada fuera de mirar la puerta como una tonta. No terminaba de creérselo. Serena Tsukino, Serena, cabeza de chorlito, la había despertado y llamado prima. Tenía que haber un error. Probablemente había tomado algún Valium de más sin darse cuenta y ahora estaba alucinando. Si, era eso; una simple y loca alucinación causa por un exceso de medicamentos mezclado con tristeza y fanatismo crónico.

De pronto, una idea vino a su cabeza. Si todo esto era producto de su imaginación, ¿por qué no podía disfrutarlo? Al menos hasta que se le acabara el efecto de los tranquilizantes, claro está. Sonrió, satisfecha con su análisis y la racional explicación que había hecho, y ahí fue cuando recordó que había querido romper con Derek por ese mismo motivo…

Podían existir cosas que no tuviesen explicación racional, ¿cierto? Así pues, por el momento, definiría todo como una realidad alterna hasta descubrir que rayos estaba pasando. Hasta entonces, viviría en aquel mundo, con la esperanza de ver a todas sus heroínas favoritas.

Se levantó de la cama, recorrió la habitación con la mirada y se encontró con un uniforme idéntico al de Serena colgando de una silla. Debía de ser para ella, supuso. ¡Oh, rayos! Eso significaba que estaba en la preparatoria… otra vez. Su buen humor se disipo en segundos. ¿Por qué tenía que soñar con la escuela? ¿Acaso no podía haber aparecido unos años después? No, se recordó. Sailor Moon terminaba con sus protagonistas en esa época, por lo que era de esperarse que Abby imaginara lo mismo. Se visto y se calzo con las pantuflas que encontró al lado de la cama, mientras se resignaba al hecho de que ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar un sueño más divertido. Salió de allí y recorrió el pasillo en silencio, abriendo todas las puertas hasta encontrar el baño. En ese momento recordó el capítulo donde Seiya tomaba un baño en la casa de Serena y tuvo que aguantar la risa al acordarse del pobre muchacho luchando con Chibi Chibi. Supuso que debía bajar las escaleras para encontrar su objetivo y se encamino. Al bajar, vio el pasillo que daba a la entrada y varios pares de zapatos pulcramente acomodados en un costado. Giro a la izquierda y no vio a nadie, solo una sala de estar vacía con elegantes sillones y una mesa ratona haciendo juego. Se volvió a la derecha y choco con alguien.

_ Oh, lo siento mucho –procedió a disculparse.

_ ¡Ya era hora! –dijo una voz masculina pero aniñada-. Duermes más que la tonta de Serena, ¿sabías?

_ Abby tuvo que mirar dos veces para estar segura de lo que veía. O mejor dicho, de a quien veía.

_ ¿Sammy? ¿Eres tú?

_ Pues claro, ¿acaso no me ves?

Con el cabello castaño, los ojos azules y una expresión burlona de primera, Sammy Tsukino, el hermano de Serena, era igual en su alucinación que en la realidad, ¿o en el anime? Sacudió la cabeza, sin saber ya que pensar.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien, prima? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo?

_ No, no. Estoy bien –respondió Abby rápidamente.

_ Pues entonces, ve a la cocina. Mama tiene listo el desayuno –dijo antes de darle la espalda y desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

¿Mama? Esto se estaba tornando cada vez más confuso, se dijo Abby, pero así y todo se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró con Serena y como una tonta volvió a sorprenderse. Supuso que era como uno de esos casos en lo que ves a tus estrellas favoritas. No importa cuántas veces los veas, siempre siguen sorprendiéndote.

De espaldas a ambas estaba una mujer alta y de cabello azul, con las manos en una sartén.

_ Bien, ya estás aquí, vámonos. –dijo Serena, al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo con presteza.

_ Pero hija, déjala desayunar, no puede irse con el estómago vacío –dijo la mujer, dándose vuelta.

Mama Ikuko estaba allí, ofreciéndole un plato de hot cakes y mirándola con los ojos más tiernos que ella hubiera visto nunca. Abby apenas pudo creerlo.

_ De acuerdo, pero come rápido. Mina pasara por nosotras en cualquier momento.

_ ¿Mina? –pregunto mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

_ No vas a decirme ahora que no sabes quién es ella, ¿verdad? –exclamo Serena, exasperada-. Hoy estas muy extraña, ¿lo sabias?

_ Lo siento, no dormí muy bien anoche. Si se quién es, solo que… no te preocupes, me apresurare.

Era inútil explicarle que sus padre eran hijos únicos y nunca tuvo primos, o que ella era una creación de Naoko Takeuchi o que era completamente imposible que todo aquello estuviese sucediendo en realidad. La trataría de chiflada.

Por eso, tan solo se limitó a comer el hot cake y a beber su te en silencio, diciéndose a sí misma que no servía de nada discutir con su propio sueño. A los pocos minutos el timbre se escuchó y supo que era hora de marcharse.

_ Vámonos. Ahora tendremos que correr o no llegaremos.

Serena la arrastró del brazo hasta la puerta y ambas se calzaron mientras mama Ikuko terminaba de envolver sus almuerzos.

_ ¡Que tengan un buen día! –las saludo cuando las dos salieron de allí.

Mina Aino/Sailor Venus la estaba esperando en la vereda. Abby noto que era mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba. El largo cabello rubio atado con un moño rojo brillaba muchísimo y sus chispeantes ojos celestes junto con su sonrisa contagiosa la hacían una jovencita muy bella.

_ ¡Hola chicas! –dijo ella-. Creo que es algo tarde, deberíamos apurarnos, ¿no creen?

_ Si una persona no hubiese dormido más de la cuenta ya estaríamos en camino –reclamo la otra rubia.

_ Lo siento mucho –volvió a disculparse Abby.

_ No importa. Vamos, hay que correr.

_Correr_ no era la palabra más adecuada, pensó Abby minutos después, en la entrada de la escuela Juban. Habían llegado a tiempo, pero gracias a haber ido a una velocidad tal que literalmente había dejado humo en el suelo. En la puerta del salón ya las estaban esperando Lita y Amy, lo que le causo cierto estupor, a pesar de que había decidido permanecer tranquila. La confusión se apodero de ella una vez más. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera soñando todo aquello? –se volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez no encontró explicación alguna. Bueno, si había una, pero Abby no se atrevía siquiera a considerarla.

Sacudió su cabeza y centro sus pensamientos en el sueño. Lita había anunciado un platillo nuevo y todas irían al Templo Hikawa después de clases para probarlo junto con Rei.

_ ¡No puedo espera para probar tu rica comida, Lita! –exclamo Serena.

_ Ya deja de pensar en comida –la reprendió Amy-. A propósito, ¿han estudiado para el examen de hoy? –les pregunto, causando un silencio general.

_ Abby, no me avisaste que hoy teníamos examen –le recrimino su _prima_.

_ ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué habría de saberlo?

_ ¡Porque vienes a la misma escuela que nosotras! –grito Mina. Al parecer, ella también lo había olvidado.

_ ¡Niñas, como pueden ser tan irresponsable! Ya estamos en preparatoria, ¡no pueden permitirse ese comportamiento! –alcanzo a decir Amy antes de que la maestra entrara al salón y les pidiera a todos que se acomodaran en sus lugares.

_ Buenos días –los saludo la señorita Mónica-, hoy tomaremos el examen de matemáticas.

Abby suspiro tranquila. Los números eran su especialidad, y si no hubiese trabajado en el banco de su padre habría seguido contabilidad. Se relajó y espero a que le entregaran el examen.

[…]

Luego de la sorpresivamente sencilla evaluación, Abby estuvo segura de que no estaba soñando. Era imposible que tuviese tanta imaginación, ¿entonces de veras se encontraba dentro del universo de Sailor Moon?

Decidió seguir sin la afirmación o negación de la respuesta y continuo su día, tratando de sobrellevar lo mejor posible la impresión causada al ver a sus personajes favoritos. Para la hora del almuerzo Abby ya había logrado entender algo de aquel mundo en el que parecía estar y cuando finalizaron su última clase le parecía increíble estar hablando con todas ellas como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

A la salida de la escuela, todas se encaminaron al Templo Hikawa a visitar a la última Sailor scout que faltaba por conocer… la más temperamental y la única que podría llegar a explicarle que sucedía. Serena debió de notar su nerviosismo, ya que comento:

_ Sé que Rei no te cae tan bien pero estaremos todas, no tienes de que preocuparte.

Abby asintió, sin entender una palabra de lo que estaba oyendo. Rei no le caía mal ni mucho menos. A su entender, era la amiga más fiel que podía llegar a tener Serena; solo que el hecho de averiguar la verdad la alteraba de veras.

_ Giremos aquí. Podemos tomar este atajo y así llegar antes –sugirió Amy.

Las cinco se pusieron a la marcha y en menos de diez minutos llegaron a ese lugar de encuentro que Abby había visto miles de veces. Rei Hino estaba de cuclillas en la entrada, alimentando a Phobos y Deimos. Iba vestida con el traje de sacerdotisa y su cabello oscuro parecía danzar con el viento. Al escuchar pasos levanto la vista y sus profundos ojos negros prácticamente me atravesaron. Al parecer, de veras no le caía bien.

_ Hola, Rei. Hemos venido porque Lita necesita tu opinión culinaria, ya que al parecer ella no puede opinar de sus propios postres. –Saludo Mina-. Es como dice el dicho, pues: "En casa de herrero, palo de hierro."

_ Eh… Mina, creo que es "cuchillo de palo" –la corrigió Amy sin dejar de sonreír.

Mina la miro confundida y luego rio a carcajadas, contagiando a las demás.

_ Vengan, pasen –las invito Rei-. Iré a preparar un poco de té.

_ Te acompaño –acoto Abby. Si había alguna persona que pudiera decirle que estaba pasando, esa era Rei.

Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió en silencio y dejo que la siguiera hasta la cocina. La observo mientras ponía agua a calentar y acomodaba seis tazas en una bandeja color celeste. Cuando Abby se acercó para ayudarla a llevar todo, Rei clavo sus ojos en ella y dijo sin miramientos:

_ Tú no eres de aquí –no fue una pregunta.

_ ¿Cómo dices?

_ Qué tú no eres de este mundo.

_ ¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto Abby mucho más que sorprendida-. Espera un segundo, si tú sabes eso entonces… ¿quieres decirme si esto es un sueño?

_ Claro que no. ¿Te parece como si estuvieras soñando?

_ Al principio sí, pero luego… -Abby recordó los momentos en que todo le parecía demasiado real. ¡Entonces en verdad estaba allí! Apenas podía creerlo, pero… Miro a Rei con un interrogante en su cabeza.

_ Quieres saber cómo llegaste hasta aquí –dijo Rei y Abby asintió-. Pues bien, ni siquiera yo se la respuesta a esa pregunta.

_ ¿Pero cómo es que solo tú te diste cuenta?

_Tengo poderes, lo sabes. Poderes más allá de mis habilidades como senshi. Lo note apenas te vi, pero no podía decir nada, ya que extrañamente todas se comportan como si hubieses vivido con nosotras desde siempre.

_ Ustedes… ¿en qué época estamos? ¿La batalla con Galaxia ha terminado?

_ Hace unos meses atrás –respondió Rei-. Todas volvimos a nuestras vidas normales y hasta el momento ninguna de nosotras ha tenido necesidad de transformarse.

_ No puede ser posible. Simplemente no puede ser –susurro Abby, nerviosa por primera vez.

_ Oye, tranquila –Rei se acercó a ella y sonrió, mirándola con compasión-. Tal vez no puedas decírselo a nadie, pero cuentas conmigo. Averiguaremos porque y como es que estas aquí. Lo prometo.

_ Gracias –susurro Abby, aunque sus nervios seguían estando a flor de piel.

Rei asintió y se volvió a tomar la bandeja. Se encaminaron en silencio, pero al rato Abby volvió a hablar.

_ ¿También me ayudaras a volver a mi lugar? –le pregunto.

_ Como quieras. ¿Pero estas segura que quieres volver?

Abby reflexiono por primera vez. Llevaba años queriendo escapar de su vida, y no era que no le gustara estar allí, en Tokio, pero ¿sería eso lo correcto? Luego de unos segundos, volvió a mirar a Rei y contesto:

_ Yo… No lo sé.


	3. CONOCIENDO A DARIEN

**Aquí estoy de nuevo! Les recuerdo que los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los tomo prestados para mi recreación personal :)**

* * *

**CONOCIENDO A DARIEN**

Aquel sábado por la mañana Abby despertó con el mismo extraño sentimiento de familiaridad que venía sintiendo en ella hacia un par de días atrás. Había pasado una semana ya desde que, por causas aún desconocidas, había aparecido en aquel mundo de su infancia. Durante este corto tiempo, sin embargo, Abby pudo conocer a las chicas de una manera que jamás creyó posible. Serena, por ejemplo, era una jovencita muy madura, pese a que la mayor harte de tiempo no lo pareciera. Amy, a quien creía sin dudas la mas responsable y seria del grupo, cada tanto terminaba aceptado algo que otro alocado plan de Mina, una de las personas más divertidas que había conocido hasta ahora. Lita, además de cocinar como una experta, era una joven muy sentimental y tierna, por más que la mayoría de las veces no diera esa impresión. Rei, por último, había resultado ser la más cercana a Abby. No solo porque sabía la verdad, sino porque conocía la tristeza que podía llegar causarle la soledad de estar allí, sin nadie a quien recurrir.

Sin saber CUANDO o SI iba a regresar algún día, Abby decidió disfrutar el día a día hasta llegar el fin de semana, momento que marcaria su vida para siempre…

Todavía era temprano cuando se puso de pie y comenzó a vestirse, pero aun así escucho a Serena tocar a la puerta minutos después.

_ Adelante –la animo a entrar.

_ Muy buenos días, Abby. Espero que la semana no te haya agotado como para rechazar un paseo por el zoológico.

_ ¡Pues claro que no! Estaré lista en tan solo unos minutos.

_ Muy bien. Estaremos allí toda la mañana y luego Darien nos llevara a almorzar.

_ ¿Quién? –pregunto Abby, preocupada por no haber escuchado bien.

_ Darien, ¿no me oíste?

_ ¡Pe-pero creí que él estaba en Estados Unidos!

_ Así es, pero le han dado un mes de vacaciones y piensa aprovecharlo al máximo. Llego hace tan solo dos días y en cuanto supo que estabas aquí organizo esta excursión.

_ Pero yo no lo conozco, ¿cierto? –pregunto con la duda en voz, temerosa de haber conocido a Darien y no saberlo.

_ Por supuesto que no. ¿Prima te encuentras bien? Estos días has estado de lo más extraña.

_ Si, si. No es nada. Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo?

_ Mi Darien pasara por nosotras en media hora. Vístete y baja en cuanto puedas.

Apenas estuvo sola, Abby empezó a hiperventilar. No esperaba encontrarse con él, ¡se suponía que ni siquiera estaría en Japón! Quería matar a Serena, ¿cómo se le ocurría hacer algo así? Pero claro, ella no podía saber que Darien había sido su modelo de hombre perfecto desde su infancia. Enterarse de que él era alguien real había trastocado su mundo, pero el hecho de conocerlo en solo media hora lo había volteado patas arriba. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para esto.

Sin saber a qué otra persona recurrir, tomo el teléfono y marco un número que ya comenzaba a resultarle más que conocido.

_ ¿Diga? –hablo Rei del otro lado de la línea.

_ Hola, soy Abby.

_ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado? Ayer no viniste al Templo.

_ Si, perdona. Tenía que terminar un proyecto de la escuela.

_ ¿Estás bien? Tu voz suena un poco…rara.

_ Por eso te llamaba. Estoy en un terrible problema. Dentro de un rato Serena y yo iremos al zoológico…

_ ¿Acaso le temes a los elefantes o algo así? –pregunto en tono de broma.

_ No, no es eso. Resulta que Darien también ira con nosotras. Llego hace unos días, ¿lo sabías?

_ Si, Serena nos avisó ayer. Ya entiendo, te preocupa que él pueda notar que tú… eres diferente. Pero no tienes nada que temer, sus poderes no son tan poderosos como los míos.

_ ¿Sabes, Rei? Para ser una psíquica lo estás haciendo bastante mal en estos momentos.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

_ Él es Darien.

_ Y…

_ Darien Chiba. El hombre más perfecto de la historia. La persona que he buscado toda mi vida. Y ahora está aquí y yo…

_ Ay, no. Por favor no me digas que tú también… ¡No! No lo digas siquiera.

_ Aja.

_ ¡Rayos! Ahora sí que estas metida en un buen lio. No puedes enamorarte de él. ¡Es el futuro rey! ¡Y Serena es su futura esposa!

_ ¡Y Rini es su futura hija, lo entiendo! ¿Pero cómo iba a imaginarme que iba a conocerlo? Darien siempre me había parecido un imposible. Hasta ahora.

_ Ni se te ocurra pensar en eso, Abby. Mira, desconozco la razón por la cual estas aquí, pero definitivamente no puedes llegar y entrometerte en la vida de los demás, mucho menos en la de Serena y Darien. Ellos están hechos el uno para el otro, ¿lo entiendes?

_ Sí. Mejor de lo que crees.

_ De acuerdo, eso me deja mucho más tranquila –dijo Rei suspirando-. Debes hacer lo correcto y sacarte esas ideas tuyas de la cabeza.

_ Lo sé, pero el pensamiento de hacer el bien no evita que duela tanto.

_ Abby, escucha. Sé exactamente cómo te sientes –dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más compasivo-. Darien es… una excelente persona con un carácter intachable. Sé que su personalidad y su apariencia te atrapan y luego no deseas otra cosa que conocerlo mejor, pero debes comprender que él le pertenece a Serena y ella a él. Siempre ha sido así, aun cuando ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

_ ¿Alguna vez llegare a superarlo? –hubo un silencio antes de que Rei pudiera responder.

_ No. Pero el tiempo ayudara mucho. Además, espera a verlos juntos.

_ ¿A qué te refieres?

_ Ellos dos juntos irradian más felicidad que un millón de personas. Cuando lo veas, notaras que lo que sientas ya no importa. Jamás intentarías quitarles la alegría que sienten.

Abby se dio cuenta de que había algo más detrás de las palabras de Rei. Lo más probable era que ella lo siguiera queriendo, pero de todas formas no era un tema para abordar en esos momentos.

_ Tienes razón –dijo finalmente-, jamás haría nada que lastimase a Serena de alguna manera.

_ ¿Lo ves? Intenta disfrutar la mañana y pásate por aquí más tarde. Hablaremos bien de todo.

_ Lo hare.

Abby colgó y una sensación de desasosiego la invadió. Sabía de antemano que nada ocurriría entre ella y Darien, pero necesita oírselo decir a alguien para que su cerebro procesara lo que significaba. Había sido más duro de lo que pensaba, pero era la única forma de aceptarlo. Termino de vestirse y bajo lentamente los escalones.

Cuando llego a la cocina ya todos estaban allí, y al verlos charlar y reírse juntos comprendió lo que Rei le había dicho. Ella estaba de más allí, era una intrusa, una persona inoportuna que había caído en aquel lugar por error. No tenía el mínimo derecho a intentar cambiar algo. En ese instante se prometió a si misma que no arruinaría la felicidad de Serena, sin importar cuanto le costara.

_ ¡Allí estas! –dijo mama Ikuko al verla parada en el umbral de la cocina-. Ven a comer alguna cosa querida, luces muy pálida. ¿Sucede algo?

Abby negó con la cabeza, se sentó y comenzó a beber su café en silencio, mientras Serena le contaba cuales eran los planes para ese día.

_ No puedo esperar a ver a los pandas. ¡Son taaaaan tiernos! Y luego iremos al almorzar al Crown, ya que supongo que Darien querrá ver a Andrew. ¿No estas entusiasmada, Abby?

_ Eh, si, por supuesto.

_ ¿Qué te sucede? Hace unos minutos todo parecía estar bien.

_ Si, lo está. No me hagas caso, aún estoy dormida, eso es todo.

_ Pues despierta, porque mi Darien llegara en cualquier momento.

_ Ikuko, ¿crees que es una buena idea? –preguntó Kenji de repente, que hasta el momento no había despegado la vista de su plato.

_ Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

_ No lo sé, ese Darien parece un hombre muy mayor para dejar que las niñas vayan con él.

_ Kenji, ¡otra vez con el mismo asunto! Darien es un buen joven y cuida a Serena. Eso es lo que importa, ¿cierto?

_ Sí, pero…

_ Ya deja de preocuparte, cielo –dijo Ikuko con voz suave pero muy firme.

_ De acuerdo, si tú lo dices. ¡Pero no quiero saber nada con que vayan en esa motocicleta que tiene! Es muy peligrosa, no me gusta nada.

_ Si, papa. Además, somos tres, jamás entraríamos.

_ Muy bien, muy bien –murmuro Kenji, pero sin dejar de refunfuñar por lo bajo.

A los pocos minutos se escuchó el timbre y Serena desapareció de la cocina. Abby se levantó, riendo por la efusividad de su _prima_ y se despidió de Ikuko, Kenji y Sammy, quien no había dicho nada, dedicándose solo a su desayuno.

Cerro los ojos, respiro hondo, y se dijo que Darien era un chico más, el novio de su prima y por tanto alguien intocable. Podía no pensar en él, era una chica fuerte.

Camino despacio hacia el pasillo, queriendo darles algo de privacidad, pero el trayecto era muy corto y llego justo cuando Serena se abalanzaba sobre su novio.

_ ¡Darieeeeeen! ¡Ya estás aquí!

_ Hola, princesa –dijo él. Tenía una voz gruesa, muy masculina y segura. Iba vestido con una camisa celeste y vaqueros. Su cabello era negro azabache y sus ojos increíblemente azules. Nunca había visto a alguien así, una persona que irradiara tanta seguridad, con solo verlo tenías la sensación de que nada malo podría pasarte. En aquel momento el mundo de Abby se dio vuelta, y supo que, desde ese instante, compararía con él a todos los hombres que conociera.

Él ni siquiera noto su presencia. Estaba sonriendo y miraba a Serena con una expresión indescriptible. Como si de verdad ella fuera todo para él. Rei tenía razón, nadie podría querer hacer algo para separarlos.

_ ¿Lista para irnos? –le pregunto.

_ Si, solo espera un momento, iré a buscar a Abby.

_ Ya estoy aquí –dijo algo indecisa. Ambos se dieron vuelta al escucharla y Darien clavo su mirada en ella, desarmándola por completo. Realmente no parecía darse cuenta del efecto que provocaba, se dijo Abby, ya que no le quito la vista de encima ni por un segundo. Al rato se separó un poco de Serena, pareciendo algo avergonzado de haber sido encontrado en esa situación. Abby no había olvidado que las demostraciones de afecto por parte de él no eran muy comunes, así que lo comprendió perfectamente y sonrió.

_ Darien, ella es Abby, mi prima, de quien te hable ayer.

_ Mucho gusto –dijo él, sin dejar de escrutarla con la mirada.

_ El gusto es mío –contesto Abby.

_ ¿Nos vamos? –le pregunto él a Serena, volviendo la vista hacia ella y sonriéndole.

_ Por supuesto. Vamos Abby, no querrás perderte este paseo.

_ Seguro, será sensacional –dijo con tan poco animo que Darien se volteó a preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

_ Si, lo está –respondió Serena por ella-, solo tiene sueño. ¿Sabías que duerme más que yo? –le conto mientras iban hacia el auto.

_ ¿De veras? Pues entonces viene de familia –bromeo Darien, obteniendo un empujón por parte de Serena.

Al llegar al reluciente auto de color rojo, Darien se adelantó para correr el asiento delantero y que Abby pudiera entrar.

_ Muchas gracias –le dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír como una niña tonta.

_ No es nada –fue su cortante respuesta. A continuación, Serena y él se acomodaron en sus lugares y enseguida arrancaron su viaje.

Abby no dijo mucho durante el trayecto. Se limitaba a mirar a la pareja que tenía adelante. Se notaba que Serena lo adoraba, y que él le correspondía su afecto, pero sin embargo evitaba toda situación que fuera más allá de tomarla de la mano. Quizás su presencia lo pusiera incomodo, ya que cada vez que Serena le hablaba a su prima, él giraba su rostro hacia ella también, pero enseguida su alegre expresión se transformaba en un ceño fruncido. ¿Podría ser que él supiera algo? No, Rei le había dicho que era imposible. Pero entonces porque la miraba de esa manera, como si le molestara que estuviese allí. Si quería estar solo con Serena solo tendría que haberlo pedido, ella los hubiera dejado sin pensarlo dos veces. Sin embargo, no había dicho nada antes y era eso lo que le extrañaba a Abby. Parecía realmente enojado con ella, y la pobre joven no terminaba de comprender la razón. ¿Qué había hecho para que sin siquiera saber nada de ella, la mirara con tanto desdén?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Gracias a todas por sus reviews! Pido disculpas por tardar tanto, y espero que este capítulo valga la espera.

Pobre Abby! Yo también caería rendida si tuviese a Darien adelante, y ustedes?

Veremos cómo sigue todo y por qué él está enojado con ella.. O al menos eso es lo que parece…

Prepárense para una sorpresa en el próximo capitulo!

Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
